The Life of Dewey Duck
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: My version on what happened during 'Cat and Louse'. Louie and Dewey found a way to their brother face his fear. Problem is, it doesn't go exactly as planned. Dewey/Huey slash yaoi. First one here!
1. Chapter 1

A Way to Help Huey (a.k.a Huey's sexy kitty)

I know my friend Fern is going to kill me for not posting anything up for TDI or posting up Figgy Pudding (I promise I will do that soon Fern-Fern). I was inspired to write this after watching that Quack Pack episode where Huey was afraid of household cats. I kinda hate cats too (but only those that I know hate me back) but damn I had never seen anyone so afraid of a cute little kitty before. It was sad...so I wrote this and it made me feel better! I'm so random like that. ^^

So warnings:

This is incest, slash, yaoi, anthro whatever you want to call it

Its rated Teen(for now if I feel like writing another chapter)

This contains Dewey wearing an hot modified Halloween Costume from that Halloween episode

And it has some dirty thoughts.

I do not own Quack Pack. Never have. Never will. I am only using them for my own amusement. No on with the story!

Huey sat on the king size bed in the guest room alone, waiting for his bros to come back. Apparently, his brothers had thought of a way to cure him of his Ailurophobia. He sighed, laying on his back and throwing his arm over his eyes. The teen drake knew it was useless. His fear of the common household feline was deeply rooted in the subconscious part of his mind. There was absolutely no way, that his bros were going to help him cure it.

_'They should just give up. Its hopeless,'_ Huey thought, _'I'm going to be trashed talked by my brothers and cringing in fear for the rest of my life.'_

It was then that Huey heard the door open and close, but he so engrossed in himself that he didn't move to see who it was. He felt the bed dip with the weight of his visitor sitting next to him, but Huey still refused to move his arm. Thinking it was his hat wearing brother, he only let out a huff of annoyance, before saying.

"Get out, I'm not in the mood Louie."

"Wrong brother, Hue-bear."

"Dewey? What are you**-wow**!**_"_**He asked, lifting his arm slightly and silted his eye open. What he saw made him jump into a sitting position.

Dewey was wearing that cruddy cat costume from that Halloween when they were trapt in that haunted house. But it was completely...changed. Instead of covering Dewey's stomach like a one piece costume, it was cut into a two piece. The color was different too. Instead of brown, Dewey was wearing an orange furred tank top with burnt orange strips that ended at the chest-which was white. The ears were made into a hat, with one ear erected and one dropping to the side. The bottoms he wore stopped about mid-thigh, and the tail was across his younger brothers lap, which he was petting with his left hand lazily. His hands and forearms were covered with cat pawed gloves.

Huey thought he brother was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. He tried to hide his shock, when Dewey smiled and fidgeted with one of the fuzzy, bright orange ears.

"Correct-amundo! So, what do you think? Pretty good right?" Dewey got up from his spot on the bed to the floor and did a little 360 spin. Huey gulped when he saw his brothers 'tail' lift up slightly, showing Dewey's cute little but to his big brother. "Louie re-made the cat costume as a way to help you with your phobia. Weird that can sew something up like this."

He put one paw hand on his chest and rubbed, amazed at Louie's Handiwork. "We got to get him to do this years Halloween costumes too."

Seeing his brother rub his chest, made Huey hiccuped and Dewey frowned, thinking that the costume was having a negative effect on his bro.

"It's not working, is it?" Dewey pouted. "Its suppose to work, me and Louie saw this a thousand times on the Internet. If a friend or family member is dressed as the thing their friend or family member is afraid of and be in the same room with them, then that person should feel calm enough to handle the real thing." Dewey scratched his head. "Maybe I should get Raven in here."

Before Dewey could move to leave, Heuy jumped up and grabbed his brother by the arm."NO! Don't go! I'm cool, I'm fine Dew Drop just don't bring that...thing in here yet."

Dewey raised and eyebrow, looking at his brother with a 'I don't believe you but I do believe you' look.

"Alright Huey, I'll stay here with you and I won't get Raven-but only if you let go of my arm."

Huey did what he was asked with lighting speed, smiling as Dewey sat back down to the bed. Huey joined him, sitting a little closer then he was before. The two were silent for a few minuets, with Huey thinking how in the hell could his brother look so hot in something that was just so wrong. He was scared to death of cats, but seeing Dewey dressed as one in that outfit...it got him thinking about all the things he could do to his sexy kitty. Granted, Dewey wasn't his yet, but he would give it time. A few more moments of silence and Huey suddenly had a brillant idead. He coughed, waiting for his brother to turn to face him, before he spoke up.

"So, what now Dew Drop?" Not exactly the most original line in history, but Huey had no idea what to say.

Dewey bit his lip and Huey felt his eyes beelining to watch his brother lick them afterwards. "I don't know. We could try acting like I was a cat."

"Acting like...your a cat?" Huey repeated, his mind imagining Dewey bent over to lap up milk from a bowl and rubbing his body against furniture. He felt his nose begin to bleed at the thought of Dewey lapping up something **_other than_ **milk.

"Yeah, I could you know...meow and stuff." To show his brother he was serious, he got on his hands and knees on the bed and mewed softly. Dewey loved his bro and was about to do anything to help him.

Huey felt his heart skip a beat as he watched his younger brother get on his hands and knees. He gulped, hiccuping slightly as he brother crawled closer to him. Dewey frowned, hearing the accursed hiccup leave his brothers mouth.

"Are you sure your up for this? We could always have Raven in here and-"

"No, no I'm cool! I just remembering how Raven would rub his body up against me is all. Thats a very cat thing to do...don't cha think Dewey?" He knew he was going to pay dearly for this later on, but he knew his plan needed Dewey to be closer to him. It was the only way for him to accomplish his new goal. Screw the Ailurophobia and him trying over come it, Huey wanted his sexy kitty!

Dewey nodded his head, finding logic in his brothers words. When Raven rubbed his head against Huey's thigh, Huey nearly had a heart attack. He wouldn't admit to his brother, but secertly Dewey was loving this. He volunteered to wear the costume for this exact reason. He wanted to make his brother feel better and if things went right, feel real good too. Maybe his attraction to Huey wasn't as one-sided as he thought. His tail swish behind him, as he moved closer to his brother. When they were only a few inches apart from each other, Dewey scowled.

"Now are you sure your okay with this? Cause if your not we can stop right now and go to plan B."

"I don't even want to know what plan B is. And I'm serious Dew Drop; as serious as a heart attack. Go for it bro."

Dewey smiled and nodded slightly, before closing the distance between them and began rubbing his cheek back and for against his bros. Huey heart was going into overdrive, as his felt Dewey's head on his chest and meowed like a cat. He hiccuped three times, feeling as Dewey's hand went in between his knees and move so he could rub himself all around Huey. Dewey went to pull away but the look in his brothers eyes made him smile at his determination and continued to cuddle and rub against his brother.

Huey placed his hand on his bros back and began petting him. Dewey let out a cat lile purred, curling his body against his brother. He rubbed his head on Huey's shoulder, licking his ear and making Huey gasp. Dewey was really getting into this role. He placed his other hand on Dewey's cheek, nuzzling him as he continued his stroke his brothers back. Dewey purred again, this time not so cat like and moved so that his sitting on his brothers lap.

Huey gazed into Dewey's eyes, losing himself in those obsedian orbs. He put his left arm around Dewey's waist and put his right hand on his brothers neck. He pulled Dewey closer, kissing him deeply. Dewey moaned as he felt Huey's tounge going down his throat. He put his arms around his brothers neck, twisting his head to the side so that Huey's tongue went further down his throat. The two stayed like this for a three minuets, before the need for air became too great and they pulled apart. A thin trail of saliva still connected the two together. Huey smiled, watching as Dewey wiped his the drool of his lips.

"How long?"

"A while now. You?"

"Just now, when I saw these," Huey pulled on the droppy ear. "And this." He tugged in the tail.

Dewey blushed, feeling his shorts slip down slightly from the tug. Huey saw the blush and smiled. He moved both his hands to each side of Dewey's waist, playing with the elastic band on the shorts. with his thumb. He lick his lips and winked at his baby bro.

"So, how about we play a little cat tamer, Dew Drop?"

KitQueen: I might just write a second chapter, this was really fun to do. I didn't think that Dew would be such a...I can't really say. He's right behind me and he's pissed that I wrote this.

Dewey: You swore you wouldn't tell a soul!

KitQueen: About the crush or the costume?

Dewey: The costume.

KitQueen: But you looked so hot in it! And I love how Louie created it. You think he could do mine?

Louie: As long as I'm in the next chapter. And not as just a mentioned character, I want to be right there.

KitQueen: Deal.

Dewey: You know she'll make you join in with me and Huey right?

Louie: For real? Awesome!

Dewey: Oo WTF?

KitQueen: Where did you think I got the idea from? Your brother has lots of ideas-

Louie: Tons.

Dewey: Help me.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Rounds 13

Me: Guess what boys, we're making a come back!

Huey and Louie: Yes!

Dewey: No!

Me: Whats wrong Dewy? It almost sounds like you **don't** want to do this.

Dewey: That's because I **_DON'T_**!

Huey: Well, we do-

Louie: So your outnumbered-

Huey: Two to on.

Me: Make that three to one.

Dewey: Democracy is over rated.

* * *

Warnings:

1. Yaoi, incest, anthro, or whatever you want to call it

2. Three way (Dewey: Three way! Huey: Hush Dew baby, you're interrupting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Qauck Pack. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

_Dewey blushed, feeling his shorts slip down slightly from the tug. Huey saw the blush and smiled. He moved both his hands to each side of Dewey's waist, playing with the elastic band on the shorts. with his thumb. He lick his lips and winked at his baby bro._

_"So, how about we play a little cat tamer, Dew Drop?"_

* * *

Dewey raised and eyebrow. "Cat tamer Hue-bear? I didn't think you could be so kinky."

Huey smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "What can I say?" He moved so that his back was on the bed and Dewey's head was in between his legs. "There are things about me that you don't even knw Dewey baby. And I have lots of ideas about what we can do."

"And I can't to hear them all." Dewey said, unbottoning Huey's pants as Huey got to work taking his jacket and shirt off.

Both of their clothing became a small hill on the floor next to bed, with the cat ear hat being the last thing to go.

When he was fully naked, Dewey stood on his knees to take a better look at his brother. He had never seen his brothers naked before, so before they did anything yet, Dewey wanted to take in his brothers body with his eyes. He admired the six pack that was beginning to develop. He stroked his brother chest, silently rewarding himself when he heard his brother sigh in content. He left his brothers chest alone, his eyes traveling south, stopping at the his brothers cock.(Dewey: Don't call it that! Me: God you sound like my mom. What do you want me to call it? Dick? Joystick? His mini train? His chicken neck? Banana? One eye snake? his hot dog? His- Dewey: I GET IT!)

He was surprised at its length, it had to be at least 10-10 1/2 inches. And the girth of that thing. His brother was packing a monster! He curled his hand around the already leaking member, pumping it slowly.

Huey grunted, his hips meeting his baby brothers hand with ever pump. Dewey gave the member one last squeeze, before engulfing it in his mouth. Huey let out a loud scream, grabbing his brother head. He groaned, thrusting his hips up and down and watching as his cock past through his brothers lips. Dewey gagged slightly, surprised by his brothers thrusts. He moaned, loving that his brother was controlling the situation. Huey groaned, the vibrations from the moan making his cock feel amazing.

"You like that don't cha? You like me fucking your mouth like this?"

When he didn't get an answer, he pulled his brother off his cock, relishing the moan of disappointment that came from the action.

"Answer me Dew Drop. Do you like it when I fuck you mouth like that, you dirty whore?"

Dewey shivered, nodding his head as he felt himself getting more and more turned on by the minuet. Apparently, that answer didn't please Huey, who shook his his brother head back and forth.

"Speak when your spoken to whore! Do you like it when I fuck your mouth?"

"Yes!" Dewey screamed, his desire reaching a new level.

Huey hummed, pleased that Dewey answered. He petted Dewey's head, enjoying the look of lust in his eyes. "How do you like it?"

"Hard." Dewey whispered, shivering as his brother tightened his hold on his hair.

"I can't hear you!" Huey yelled.

"**Hard!** I like it hard!"

Huey groaned, loving how submissive his baby bro was being. Maybe he should do this more often.

"Then get back down there and put that mouth work," he growled, releasing his brother and watching in amusement as he scrambled down to his cock once again.

He watched through half lidded eyes, as his baby brother sucked him off. Dewey slurped loudly, bobbing his head up and down long shaft. He let the cock slip out of his mouth with a slight 'pop', kissing and nursing the head like a new born infant.

Huey moaned, his hand going down to his shaft and began jerking the part of his cock that wasn't in Dewey's mouth off. After a few minuets, Huey could last any longer and came all over his baby bro's face, howling like a howl in pain as his orgasm was drained out of him. Dewey moaned as the cum splashed his face. When his orgasm finally died down, Huey collapsed back on the bed, panting as his tried to get his heart to settle down. Dewey kneeled in front of him, licking the cum off his lips.

Watching his brother licking his lips gave Huey an idea. He pulled him down and kissed him, moaning softly as he tasted himself on his brothers tounge. When there wasn't a singal drop of cum left in his brothers mouth, Huey broke the kiss, pulling his brother up to lay next to him on the bed. He rubbed Dewey's back, admiring the soft feathers the covered his brothers body. He felt Dewey's cock nudging his hip and he smirked.

"A little anxious are you bro?" He wrapped his hand around Dewey's cock, pumping it roughly.

"Always anxious when I want you bro. I want you to fuck me Huey. I want you to fuck me so hard, I won't be able to walk straight in the morning."

Huey moaned, his cock growing hard at the thought of fucking his brother. With one last pump and a quick kiss, Huey got on top of his brother. He put two in fingers in his mouth, getting them good and wet, before placing one in front of his brothers tight hole.

He rubbed against the opening, closing his eyes in bill as he heard his brother groan softly at the friction. Finally, he took the plunge, slowly entering the finger into that tight heat. He shivered, imagining his cock being gripped this vice like tightness. The thought only made his cock jerk slightly.

Dewey moaned, the pain of the intrusion barley noticeable, as the pleasure coursed through him. When the second finger entered, he did wince slightly, but the pleasure didn't die down and he began moving his hips as his brother thrusted his fingers in and out of his ass.

"Hue-Bear, please." Dewey begged, his hips moving faster on his brothers fingers.

_'Now how can I say no to that?'_ Huey thought, snickering to himself.

He pulled his fingers out, watching as Dewey moaned out of the loss. He spat in his hand and coated his cock with his saliva. He knew he was already lubed, thanks to his brother, but you can't be to prepared about these thing. He aligned his cock with Dewey's hole, before pushing in slowly. Both let out a long moan, as Huey breeched his brothers opening. Huey groaned, loving the feeling of his brothers ass around his cock. It was nice and hot and so tight...He thougth he could he just keep fucking his brother forever.

"Damn baby your ass so is tight. I feel like your gonna kill me." He began thrusting slowly, enjoying the feel of his brother wrapped around his cock.

Dewey moaned softly, feeling as he brother rocked his hips back and forth. He screamed suddenly, as one thrust in paticular jabbed his prostate. He wrapped his legs around his brothers hips and thrust forward, elicting a moan from his brother above him.

"So its like that, huh baby?" Huey asked.

He didn't wait for and answer. He grabbed his brothers hips and with began thrusting harder into his brother. He groaned, as Dewey moaned and screamed from beneath him. The bed creacked and groaned in protest as Huey fucked his brother harder. His hips pistioned, becoming a mere blur as his climax approached. Feeling his own orgasm begining to overcome him, Dewey grabbed his cock and began pumping.

"Huey! Oh god-I'm...I'm coming!" Dewey screamed, his cum erupting from his head and coloring Huey's chest with the white sticky liquid.

"Ahh!" The combination of Dewey's screams and the spasming hole made Huey go over the edge and he came, filling his brothers ass with hot cum.

Dewey mewled, feeling the cum splash against his walls. With a few finale thrusts, Huey collasped on top of brother, both breathing heavily as they came down from their high. Huey moved his head and kissed his brother lazily. Dewey returned it, sighing in exhaustion as Huey pulled out.

"That was...great." He sighed, smiling up at his brother.

Huey returned it. "Yeah, it was," He rolled off his brother pulled him close so his was up against his chest. They shared another kiss, Huey stroking his brothers sticky stomach.

When the kiss broke, Dewey smirked. "Are you up for round two?"

"For you baby, I'm always 'up'." Huey growled, before pulling his brother up so he was ontop of him.

He teased his brothers opening, rubbing the head of the cock up and down Dewey's ass crack. Dewey mewled, kissing his brother deeply, as he felt Huey enter him again. Before the rest of Huey's cock entered him though, a voice behind them made them stop.

"You guys aren't going to start again with me, are ya?"

"Louie," Huey gasped, looking over at his hat wearing brother as he walked over to the bed, "How did you get in?"

"The door wasn't locked. If you wanted to fuck each other, at least lock the door." Louie rolled his eyes. He looked at Dewey, licking his lips as he watched his brother shaking with pleasure. "I heard you guys outside and wonder if you would welcome a third party."

"Of course bro," Huey smiled, "I don't have a problem with that." Huey looked at Dewey. "How about it baby? You up for it?"

"As long as I get his cock in me too, I'm down with it."

When Huey went to nod at his brother, the cap wearing teen was already out of clothes and getting into the bed. He went behind Dewey, turning his head to the side and kissing him deeply. Dewey moaned, wrapping his arms around his older bro as he jerked Louie cocks to hardness. Just like Huey, Louie was also pretty big, around 9 1/2 inches, but a little thiner than Huey's. He couldn't wait to have Louie's cock in his ass and fucking him.

He broke the kiss, tilting his head back as Louie began licking his neck. He felt Louie's cock head begin to enter him and he screamed as Louie fully entered him. Now both of his brothers were inside him and his moaned as Louie pushed him down so he was chest to chest with Huey and took control, thrusting into him and also rubbing his cock against Huey's.

Huey kissed his baby brother, stroking his hair and neck as Louie pushed both their cocks into their brother.

All too soon it became too much and Dewey screamed as he came, his cum making ribbions on his brothers stomach. Huey and Louie came not long after, both groaning loudly as they desposited their sperm into their brothers ass. Exhausted, Louie fell on top of Dewey, all three panting loudly. When he could talk, Dewey said.

"That was great. Now how about we go for round three?"

* * *

Me: God this is really so much fun. Sorry if the sex scenes might suck.

Dewey: *whimpers* I'm a slut.

Huey: Thats alright babe.

Louie: Yeah. Cause you're not just a slut.

Dewey: Really?

Huey: Yeah, you're **_our_** slut.

TBC...

Also, this is for manicthehedgehog23 on DA and lieutenant spark who is here on . Thanks guys.


	3. The Stick

Me: So this is chapter 3 and since Lt. Spark*salutes* gave me the idea for the mpreg, I would like to dedicate this chapter to them.

Dewey: What in the world is M-preg?

Huey: Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.

Dewey: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Quack Pack. Disney does and I make no money off this what so ever.

* * *

Dewey's POV

Two months. Two complete wonderful months of my bros fucking me into oblivion. After leaving that cat mansion and Raven, me and my bros have been fucking like rabbits.

Its been a complete paradise. We do it anytime and every time we're alone. I would sometimes either just have Huey or Louie to myself to play with. Other times, I'm sandwiched between them and moaning in absolute rapture. I love the feel of them inside me. At least once a day I try to get their cocks in my mouth or in my ass. Some would say that I'm cock whore, but I love my brothers dicks too much to give them up.

Right now, I was in the position I loved the most: sandwiched in between my bros. We had finished another round of screwing each other brains out and I was exhausted. Louie turned my face towards his and kissed my lips gently.

"Another great performance Dew," he said when we broke apart. He smiled and I could see the love shining from his eyes.

I smiled back, I never felt so happy before in my entire life.

Not wanting to be out of the loop, Huey turned my around and planted his lips on mine. I moaned. He knows I love it when he kisses me. To have him take total control of the situation. He broke the kiss, making my groan in disappointment.

"Yeah baby, makes me think that maybe you're just a little too into this."

"What do you mean?" Louie asked before I could. I frowned. Sometimes I just don't understand Huey.

"Well, I was thinking, why is our baby brother," he gestures at me. "always so ready to hop on both of our cocks, but when its just me and him, he isn't as frisky as he is, when you join in." He finishes, narrowing his eyes at Louie, who glares back after he finds out that he was insulted.

I sigh.

Huey or Louie always start this argument up again at every few days. You know about brother rivalry right? Well, you can bet they were both fighting over me. I don't see why. I love them both and I want them both; romantically as well as sexually. They just don't seem to get that.

Louie growled, pulling me closer to him. "Maybe the reason why he isn't as frisky as you, is because he's eager for _my_ cock."

"As if," Huey rolls his eyes and pulls me to him. "You know my cock is bigger than yours...and thicker."

Louie grabbed my arm and started pulling me to him, but Huey would jerk and pull me back to him. Great, now it was a tug of war match and I was the rope. And now my stomach feels queasy, which is just great. I hope I throw up on their dumb asses. Actually...*stomach churns* I think I will throw up. With as much strength as I could muster, I tore my brothers hands off of my arms, jumped out of the bunk bed and ran over to the bathroom. Uncle D and Daisy weren't there so I didn't have to worry about running to the bathroom naked. I closed the door behind me and let it rip, vomiting up last nights dinner. Strange how lasagna looks so good going down and not so good coming back up.

My body shuddered as I heaved up all the contents of my stomach. When I was done, I collapsed on the floor, hugging the toilet as a cried silently. A knock at the door made me gasp in surprise and sob.

"Dewey? Dew drop, you alright?"

"I...I don't know," I sobbed, hugging the toilet tighter.

Huey opened the door and came in, Louie right behind him. Together, they both helped me out of the bathroom and laid me down on the bunk. Louie went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth and Huey felt my head with a frown.

"You not clammy," Huey said with a frown. Louie placed the washcloth over my head. "And your not warm."

"It must have been the grub last night. Might not have agreed with him." Louie suggested.

I groaned, places my hand over the washcloth. Why did he have to mention food?

"Or...," Huey began.

"Or...," Louie repeated.

Huey went to Daisy's purse and pulled out a stick. He went back over to us and handed it to me. I took it, trying to figure what it is.

"What is that thing?" Louie asked, leaning closer to see what it was.

"A pregnancy test."

I dropped the stick as if it was poisonous.

"A pregnancy test? Why would you give me!"

"Because I think your pregnant." Huey said.

"I can't get pregnant, I'm a **_guy_**!" I screamed.

"I don't know, I did hear Uncle D talking about Great Uncle Dorian."

"Great Uncle Dorian?" Who the hell was that.

"Yeah," Louie continued. "Apparently Great Uncle Dorian had an affair with a unknown male lover and became impregnated with his child. He had two more kids after that with the same lover."

Oh my god, my family is just filled with weird sons of bitches. Huey looked smug and I knew he thought I was indeed pregnant. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That doesn't mean that I'm pregnant." I argued.

"Well, only one way to find out." Huey got me out of the bunk and dragged me into the bathroom.

He pushed me inside and closed the door behind him.

"You're going to pee on that stick and see if your pregnant or not. And I'm going to make sure you do it."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," he smiled. "So go and pee on the stick bro. And I'm staying here just to make sure you do so."

"...You are so lucky I have to pee anyway." I muttered, turning to the toilet. "But I'm telling you, I'm not pregnant."

"Whatever you say bro," Huey chuckled, leaning against the door.

I relieved myself and placed the stick on the bathroom sink. "How long till we get a result?" I asked, flushing and washing my hands.

"The box said in two minutes," Huey frowned, moving so he by the sink with me.

To say that those two minutes were the longest of my life, was an understatement. I was on pins and needles, staring at the little plastic thing like it held all the worlds diseases and plague's. Huey was on edge too, drumming his fingers on the wall and biting his nails. He locked the door, so Louie couldn't walk in. Instead, he stayed outside, probably pacing back and forth in front of the door.

Finally the spell of silence ended and the stick turned a light purple.

I grabbed it from the sink and clutched it in my hands. "What color did it say it would turn, if you were..."I couldn't say it, I just couldn't say the 'P' word.

Huey gulped, he didn't see the color of the stick yet, because I took it too fast. "Purple."

_'Aw...**Crap!**'_

I thrusted the stick to Huey, who took it almost like he didn't want to. When he read it, he slid down to the floor, his face frozen in shock.

"Oh god."

"Hey!" Louie bangs on the door. "What's going on in there? What does it say?"

"I'm...I'm...," I fall to my knees on the floor. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Me: Well, thats all I got for today. That was for you Sparks.

Dewey: Thats what it means? You got my knocked up!

Huey: Knock up is such a stong word.

Louie: I pefer the term 'with child'.

Dewey: All right then, I'm with child!

Me: And you look so thin.

Dewey: You think so?*pats his stomach*

TBC...


	4. Rose, Bagheera, Lucky and a pissed Don

Me: So we're back!

Dewey: Yeah...

Me: Whats wrong Dewey?

Dewey:...I'm I a whore?

Me: Dewey. we've had this discussion before...

Dewey: But-

Me: But nothing! You are a sexy piece of ass and you know it! So stop saying you're a whore and start saying I'm sexy!

Dewey: I'm sexy...

Me: LOUDER!

Dewey: I'M SEXY!

Huey and Louie: And we know it.

Me: Told ya.

Dewey:*blushes*

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Quack Pack, or the Jungle Book, or Oliver and Company, or Lion King, or 101 Dalmatians the series. I do own Rose.

* * *

"We have to tell Uncle D."

"Are you nuts? He'll kill us for sure!"

"But we can't just wait till the baby comes."

Dewey was now sitting on the bunk, his mind going a million miles a second. He was basically dead to the world right now. Discovering that you're a pregnant **_male _**can do that to you. Louie wanted to tell their uncle, saying it was the right thing to do. Huey was against it, of course, thinking that their Uncle D would bust a vein in his head and kill his two nephews. Dewey was silent throughout the argument, just staring out into space.

"I say we don't tell him anything. That way, it'll be a surprise." Huey said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah and he'll die from the surprise," Louie argued. "I say, we tell him."

"And I say, we don't." Huey growled, getting in his brothers face.

"We do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"...I have an idea."

Both brothers whipped their heads around to look at Dewey, who was no longer staring out into space but was now looking at his brothers.

"Oh thank god," Huey said as he went to Dewey's side. "You've snapped out of it."

"Whats your idea Dew? Are we gonna tell Uncle D or not?" Louie asked, sitting on the opposite side of Dewey.

Dewey didn't answer Louie and the green hat wearing brother was starting to get annoyed, until-

"We aren't going to tell Uncle D..."

"What?" Louie jumped off the bed in shock, not believing the words that came out of Dewey's mouth.

"Yes!" Huey punched the air.

Louie stammered, not believe Dewey was on Huey's side.

"...Because someone else will."

"Say what?" Both brothers said, looking over to the blue clad drake, who was smiling devilishly.

"Give me your phone Hue-Bear."

"What for?" Huey asked as he tossed his new cellphone over to Dewey who grabbed it in mid air and started dialing a phone number. "Who are you calling?"

"A friend."

* * *

Somewhere else by the Ducks home...

* * *

_Riiiiinng_

_Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg_

_Riii-_

"Hello?"

_"Rose?"_

"Dewey!" A red fox with a black choker squealed as she rolled over to lay on her stomach. Her long red hair cascaded down her back as she smiled. "How are you? You must be really good, seeing as how I've hadn't heard from you for like...two, three weeks."

_"Rose-,"_

"Who is it Rose?" A black panther asked, entering his sisters room. His long hair was in a pony tail and was draped over his shoulder. His green eyes glittered with curiosity, as he walked over to the bed. Behind him was a dalmatian boy with a red necklace dangling around his neck.

"It's Dew Drop."

"Dewey's on the phone? Hey Dewey." Bagheera calmly greeted as he sat on the bed.

_"Hi Bagheera."_

"Dewey, my man!" Lucky landed on the bed with a thud, stealing the phone from Rose, who let a 'hey' in annoyance. "So how are you? How's your brothers? They tried killing each other yet over you?"

"His brothers don't see him in that light. How many times do I have to tell you guys that?" Bagheera frowned, not beliving his friend would ask that.

"Until its been proven." Rose replied, sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

_"Actually, thats why I'm calling."_

"What's wrong?" Lucky asked, his mood shifting from playful to serious. He put Dewey on speakerphone, Rose and Bagheera leaning close to the phone to hear.

_"Well you see..."_

* * *

_At the Ducks household..._

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Bageera growled, pacing back and forth around the boys room.

Him, Rose and Lucky rushed over to the boy's house as soon as they could. After Dewey told them his story, Rose ran out of her room with her shoes in her hands. Bagheera and Lucky followed, telling Dewey they would be there in five minutes. Actually, Rose got there in three.

"I can't believe it either. You don't know who the father is?" Rose asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're suppose to be the responsible one Dew Dew."

"Hey, I know its mine. I've had sex with Dewey more times than Louie." Huey countered, placing his arm around Dewey's waist.

Louie growled, copying his brother by placing his arm around Dewey's waist. "Have not. I've been in him more."

"Please," Bagheera held up his hand. "I do not I want to know the details of your sex life."

"I would." Rose raised her hand. "I find this very fascinating."

"Don't you mean hot?" The panther asked, narrowing his eyes at the young fox.

"That too."

Lucky hummed, walking around the trio. "You know, this could be the answer to my problem with Tripod. How did you say you got Huey again Dew?"

"I put on a cat costume to help his cat phobia."

"I see," Lucky began writing something down on paper. "I don't think a cat costume would work on me though. And did it work? Curing his phobia I mean, not getting Huey into bed."

"Yeah," Huey said, stopping from glaring at his brother momentarily to answer Lucky's question. "I am no longer afraid of cats. I'm allergic to them now."

Rose and Bagheera blinked.

"Well...thats an achievement...I guess." Flora said. "Anyway, so you want us to tell your Uncle?"

"Yeah," Dewey said. "I figured he wouldn't kill you, because you're a nice person in his eyes."

"In other words, he only sees the sweet little girl and not the perv." Bagheera stated. Rose frowned.

"I'm not that big of a perv; thats one. Two: of course I'll do it. I know your Uncle loves me and I think it will work out just fine."

"You think so?" Lucky asked, moving to sit on the bed.

Rose smiled. "I'm positive."

* * *

"WHY YOU TWO NO GOOD BOYS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!"

"Well I was sort of positive." Rose chuckled, as her Lucky, and Bagheera were thrown out and locked out of the house.

Donald was very calm after hearing the news...for about five seconds. Then all hell broke loose. He was a duck gone mad. Bagheera sighed, walking down the porch.

"I say, we give them a day."

"A day?" Lucky chuckled as he followed Bagheera and Rose down the street. "I say we give him a week."

"Oh well. At least he didn't pick up that butcher knife off the table."

"Or the gun in the drawer."

"Or the acid."

"...Maybe we should call the police." Bagheera said, worry creeping into his voice.

"Better idea: we call Daisy." Rose said, flipping her cellphone out. "I have her number on speed."

* * *

"Whoa Uncle D!" Huey yelled as he was chased around the sofa.

His uncle currently had a knife in his hand, chasing him and Louie to punish them for what they did to Dewey. Donald saw nothing but red, as he chased his nephews upstairs, banging on the bathroom door where Louie and Huey were hiding.

"Open this door!" He demanded. When he recived no answer, he stared hacking at the door. "I SAID OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"He's possed!" Huey cried, hugging Louie tight.

"No! He's a father gone rabid!" Louie cried, as he saw the knife's tip break through the door.

They both screamed as their uncle continued to destroy the door. The only thing that could stop him was-

"Donald? Where are you-DONALD?"

"Daisy?" Donald asked, his anger subsided as the female anchor ran up the stairs and took the knife out of his hands.

Daisy threw the knife on the ground and shook Donald like crazy.

"What are you doing? They're your family!"

"They got Dewey pregnant!" Donald screamed, trying to make Daisy stop shaking him.

Huey and Louie opened the bathroom door a crack, not fully sure if it was safe to come out yet. Daisy let Donald go, kicking the knife away from his reach.

"They are still your boys! And if you kill them, who will help Dewey raise that child? You're hurting four lives not just two! Six, if you include me and you."

"Aw, but Daisy-"

"No butts! Now say sorry to those boys, they're probably scared to death!"

Donald grumbled, turning to the bathroom door which shut back closed with a bang.

"Boys come out, I'm sorry. I was just a little mad. You know I get. Oh come on boys..."

"Just step away from the door!" Louie yelled through the door.

"And stay away from the knife!" Huey added.

Donald did as he was told, waiting for the door to open. When it did open, he contiuned to keep his distance from the boys. Louie and Huey ran up to Daisy, hugging her tightly and thanking her over and over again. Daisy flipped her cell and sent a text to Rose, telling her everything was now under control. Dewey was in his room, wishing the day would just end.

* * *

Me: So ends the day, that was the day when Donald flipped the fuck out.

Dewey: He actually scared the fuck out of me.

Me: I know me too.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Talent Show and Foxxy Films

Me: Chapter 5!

Huey: Yes!

Dewey:...I hate you.

Me: And I love you too Dew.

* * *

Sine we already know I don't own this. Lets go to the story!

* * *

Three Weeks Later...

Dewey sighed as he watched Oliver, Bambi and Timon enter the high schools auditorium. A few weeks passed since the incident and all had seem to calm down. Uncle D wasn't going ballistic every time he saw Louie or Huey, so that was a good thing. Dewey was sent to live with Daisy, but Rose insisted that he stay with them.

_"He'll be alot closer for practice," She said. "We need him for our group. No one can replace him."_

So after a few more pleas and the puppy dog look-which never failed for her-his uncle finally broke down and let Dewey live with her and Bagheera. And every Thursday, Friday, Saturday and the second Monday of the month, they would get up and go to the local high school to practice for the talent show that was vastly approaching. So far, there was eight of them: Bagheera, Dewey, Bambi, Todd, Lucky, Timon, Rose and Oliver. They didn't have name for this group yet, but they were pretty good.

"Okay everyone!" Bagheera clapped his hands to get everyones attention. "Now that everyone is here, I have something very important to say."

"Oh joy. Another speech from our fearless leader," Timon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Bagheera ignored him, and continued.

"As some of you may know already, the talent show is one week away and we still haven't decided on a song." He paused and took in everyones faces, before continuing. "Therefore, I have decided that today would be the day that we do. And it should be something that everyone agrees on. That means no songs about bugs," He sent a glare at Timon. "Or kicking you're ex's ass." He glares at Todd and Bambi. "Or about how blood tastes good." He glared at his sister, who shrugged her shoulders.

"It is," She mumbled.

Everyone sighed. Of course they hadn't picked a song yet, because they would always argue about which song was best. They spent of most of this time working on their dance moves and other important things. But now that the time was running out, Bagheera wanted a song and he wanted it now.

Dewey raised his hand. "How about Evacuate the Dancefloor?"

Bagheera shook his head. "Nah, Dixie and her group are doing that. Beside, I want to do something that reflects all of us."

"There's always Living A Vida Loca." Oliver pipped up.

"I'm not some hot bodied, red lipped witch!" Lucky frowned.

"She's not a witch. They're singing how she hypnotizes them with her beauty." Oliver argued.

"Again: I'm not a witch." Lucky folded his arms over his chest.

"I can say what you are that rhymes with 'witch'." Oliver muttered.

"Enough you two!" Bagheera screamed, making everyone turn their attention over to him. "Now think! We need a song and we need it now."

"What we need, is a name for our group." Rose stood up and walked on stage with her brother. "So far, we're known as the 'one girl and the seven gay guys'."

Todd blinked. "Who's calling us that?"

"Does it matter?" Bagheera pinched the bridge of the nose.

"It kinda does."

"I say we call ourselves: Timon and Company."

"Why does that sound so familiar."

"No one names the group after themselves Timon. That's the rules." Bambi said.

"Says who?"

"Says me." Rose growled. "And if anything, our name should be: B.B.D.L.O.R.T.T."

The room became silent, as everyone tried to figure out what Rose just said. Finally, being the only brave one to ask, Todd cleared his throat.

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

"Bagheera. Bambi. Dewey. Lucky. Oliver. Rose. Timon. Todd. B.B.D.L.O.R.T.T."

Bagheera blinked."That's a mouthful, Rosie."

"And too long to remember." Lucky agreed. "Maybe we could make it shorter."

"Like, B.D.L.O.R.T?" Dewey asked.

"I hate that." Timon scrunched up his nose. "My vote is still for Timon and Company."

"We'll discuss this later." Bagheera jumped off the stage to land gracefully in front of Lucky's chair, making the dalmatian jump in fright. "For now, we should decide on a song. We can think of a name for the group later."

Bambi, who was mostly quiet through out the whole conversation, raised his hand timidly. "I think I have an idea of a song, that everyone will like."

"Well, don't just sit there!" Todd grabbed Bambi's hand and pulled him into a standing position. "Tell us!"

Bambi smiled slightly. "Well...I was thinking..."

* * *

A/N: Hehe. I'm such a bitch! :3

* * *

The Talent Show...

"Oh god, look at that crowd! Its packed out there."

The talent show was a complete sell out. Everyone in town was at the school to see it. That was because a talent scout was there, and the first place prize was a contract with a record company or a movie deal. Needless to say, almost everyone in the high school signed up for it. It seemed that everyone wanted to be big time stars.

Oliver bit his lip, as he looked Lucky's shoulder to see the crowd of people. "Do you think we're ready?"

"I think we're more than ready." Lucky moved away from the curtain and turned to look himself in the mirror. "I think we'll blow this crowd away!"

"I don't know. Everyone else has worked really hard too." Bambi said, tugging at his tight fitting halter shirt.

He felt a little insecure at the groups dress choice. He pulled on his jean shorts, smoothing over the spot where Rose cut the fabric on them. Rose and Louie had a great time doing the costumes for the group. They made halter shirts and short black and blue jean shorts for everyone. Well, everyone except Bagheera who refused to wear a halter, so they had to give him a regular tight sliver tee with no sleeves instead. And apparently, the new look was good on him, because guys kept cat calling him and giving him their phone numbers. He would refuse them, but somehow he would always end up with a least a dozen numbers; which would end up in the trash.

As Rose and Dewey we're fixing their hair, the panther walked up with a balled up fist filled with more telephone numbers.

"Is everyone ready? We're on after this act." He asked, throwing the pieces of paper into the waste basket next to Rose.

"Almost." Bambi said, placing the new necklace he bought for this night around his neck. It was silver and it glittered as the light reflected off it.

Lucky grabbed the black and red wrist bands on the make up table and proceeded to put them on. Timon was just walking over to them, with Todd in tow, when suddenly, a voice called out to them.

"Hey look ya'll, it's the infamous one girl and seven gay guys. Looking like sluts as usual."

"Dixie." Bagheera growled, turning to face the tan colored dog. "Do you have to bother us now? We're about to go on."

"Doing what exactly? Whoring yourself off on stage?" A pink poodle asked, smirking arrogantly.

"Your one to talk Georgette." Rose growled. "I wasn't the one caught in bathroom with Mr. Red and the football coach on top of me."

Georgette sputtered, her face growing red in anger. "Why you little whore!"

"Takes one to know one, bitch!"

"Alright you two, break it up!" Dewey said, getting in between Rose and Georgette. He knew a fight when he saw one and this was defiantly going to be an all out brawl if someone didn't intervene.

Georgette huffed and glared at the young drake. Dixie, Lady, Kiara and Rita grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Just be lucky your friend came to your rescue, Red Rose."

"I don't need rescuing Pinkie."

Georgette went to move, but her friends held her back. Kiara proceeded to get the poodle away from the group, and Lady and Rita followed after her. Dixie went to follow, but stopped to glare at Bagheera.

"This isn't over Baghee. Me and my girls brought the house down and there's no way you'll top us." She smirked nastily. "But still, good luck. You'll need it with your singing." And with a flip of her hair, she walked off.

"I really hate her." Todd said, sneering at the females retreating back. He had a personal history with Dixie and he wished he had never met the diva dog. She almost broke his friendship with Copper, who followed her around like a love sick puppy.

"Hate her or like her, it doesn't matter," Bagheera sighed. "What matters is, is that we get on that stage and prove her wrong."

"Exactly," Dewey said, putting his shoes on and walked over to the curtain. "Now, lets go up there and show that bitch whose rocks!"

"Yeah!" The group cheered and whooped as they jogged onto the stage. The crowd clapped and whistled, as each member stopped at their markers.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," The announcer boomed. "Please give up for, the Breathless Obsessions!"

Bagheera frowned. "Breathless Obsession?" He looked over to Rose, who shrugged and shook her head.

"Me and Bambi came up with the name." Dewey said, tossing a microphone to Bagheera and Rose. "Shall we?" He said, smiling.

Rose smiled and the lights dimmed as the music began playing.

_Hello hello baby you called _  
_I can't hear a thing_  
_I have got no service_  
_In the club, you say? say?_

_Wha-Wha-What did you say, _  
_Oh, you're breaking up on me_

Bagheera sang. He smiled at his sister and they both sung together.

_Sorry, I cannot hear you_  
_I'm kinda busy._

The lights flashed and the music became more bouncy. The group started moving around, rotating their hips to the beat.

_K-kinda busy_  
_K-kinda busy_  
_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

Bambi clapped and took it away.

_Just a second, _  
_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_  
_And I cannot text you with_  
_A drink in my hand, eh_  
_You shoulda made some plans with me, _  
_You knew that I was free._  
_And now you won't stop calling me; _  
_I'm kinda busy._

_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna think anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna talk anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

Mirroring each other Oliver and Todd did splits and stopped within a foot apart, making the crowd roar. Rose did back flips and landed in front of the two. This made the crowd go crazy. All three sprang back up and back flipped behind Bagheera. Bagheera twirled around and continued the song.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Stop telephonin' me! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_I'm busy! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Stop telephonin' me! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Can call all you want, _  
_But there's no one home, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_Cuz I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bubb, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Can call all you want, _  
_But there's no one home, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_Cuz I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bubb, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

Dewey mocked hip checked Bagheera and begun singing:

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone_  
_Won't make me leave no faster._  
_Put my coat no faster, _  
_Leave my girls no faster._  
_I shoulda left my phone at home, _  
_'Cause this is a disaster! _  
_Callin' like a collector -_  
_Sorry, I cannot answer!_

Oliver took the microphone from Dewey.

_Not that I don't like you, _  
_I'm just at a party._  
_And I am sick and tired_  
_Of my phone r-ringing._

Oliver tossed the microphone and Lucky grabbed it. Todd ran over to Lucky and they both sung through the mic together.

_Sometimes I feel like_  
_I live in Grand Central Station._  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, _  
_'Cause I'll be dancin'._

Lucky dropped the microphone as if it burned him and began grinding his hips with Todd. Timon scooped up the mic.

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_  
_'Cause I'll be dancin'_  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'! _

All eight stopped moving and they music stopped. The crowd watched in suspense as the group slowly started to move again. When the music came back on, Bambi, Todd and Rose all back flipped and landed gracefully on the edge of the stage.

_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna think anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Stop callin', stop callin', _  
_I don't wanna talk anymore! _  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

All of them began singing in harmony.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Stop telephonin' me! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_I'm busy! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Stop telephonin' me! _  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Can call all you want, _  
_But there's no one home, _  
_You're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_'Cause I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bubb, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

Rose, Todd and Bambi flipped to the center on the stage, landing on all fours. Oliver, Luck and Dewey climbed on top of them.

_Call when you want, _  
_But there's no one home, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _  
_'Cause I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bubb, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

Bagheera danced around them, shaking his hips as he finished the song by himself.

_My telephone! _  
_M-m-my telephone! _  
_'Cause I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bubb, _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

_My telephone! _  
_M-m-my telephone! _  
_'Cause I'm out in the club, _  
_And I'm sippin' that bubb, _

He stopped singing and jumped on top of the pyramid, standing with both feet on Dewey and Lucky. They all finished together.

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

The music stopped and the whole auditorium became silent. The group panted, staying in the pyramid formation. Suddenly, without warning, the auditorium exploded. People got up from their seats and cheered loudly. Many threw flowers that they had with them on the stage. Bagheera smiled, before leaping gracefully on the ground. Dewey and Lucky followed his example, and then helped the others up. When they were all lined up side by side, they linked hands and bowed.

A brown lion from the audience throw a Lilly on stage, and Bambi caught it. He smelled it, admiring the fragrance.

"Again Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Breathless Obsession!"

* * *

"Hot damn! We nailed it!" Rose sat on a chair backstage.

"Nailed it? More like owned it!" Lucky took a swig of water out of his bottle. "We killed out there!"

"Defiantly!" Timon fist bumped the dalmatian.

"Finally. Something you two can agree on something." Oliver joked, smiling widely.

Bambi giggled in a cute way. He took another whiff at the Lilly, smiling as he thought about the person who threw it.

"Hey Bambi, whatcha got there?" Dewey asked, staring at the flower in wonder.

Bambi looked up to see everyone staring at him and the Lilly. He put it behind his back.

"Nothing. Just a flower."

"A flower from the audience? Which one threw it?"

"That brown lion in the front." Bambi answered, putting the flower in his hair.

"With the scar on his face? I've seen him before."

"Really Baghee?" Timon asked. "I know that guy. Name's Kovu. He hangs out with Simba and his gang."

"Kovu," Bambi breathed, sighing dreamily.

Rose saw the look in his eyes and nudged Dewey. "Look. I think someones in lo-ve."

Before Bambi could deny the statement, a stage hand came over to the group and clapped his hands to get there attention.

"All right everyone. They're announcing the winners now. Be back on the stage in two minutes."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you again for participating in our talent show. No one is a winner or a loser. And everyone who was in the talent show, will receive a little gift for participating. And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, our third prize winner is...Odette and Felix!"

A swan and a boy stepped up and took the third place trophy from the announcer.

"Aren't they a cute couple folks," the crowd cheered in agreement. "Now, who ever wins first place, will receive a recording contract with Foxxy Films for a whole year!" The crowd cheered louder and Dixie turned to glare at Bagheera smugly. "And now, our second place runner up is..."

"Sorry hun'. You're not just cut out for this sorta stuff." Dixie whispered to Bagheera.

"The Honey Divas!"

"WHAT?" Dixie did a double take as the announcer said her groups name. She composed herself and briskly walked up to take the silver trophy from the man. She went back in line, her anger creating an aura saying 'stay back or die'.

"And now, our first prize winners and the Foxxy Films newest stars our...Breathless Obsession!"

The crowd made an uproar and Breathless Obsession walked up to claim their trophy. Confetti flew down from above as the eight friends jumped up and down and waved their prize around. Dixie huffed and ran off the stage, her friends following after her. Bagheera and Lucky lifted Bambi up on their shoulders and the young buck held the trophy triumphantly in his hands. Rose took Oliver's hands and spun around with him.

"We won! We won!" Timon yelled, before falling into the crowd. He was carried away and lost within the audience.

"I can't believe it!" Lucky cried out, whooping as he and Bagheera carried Bambi off.

Rose grabbed Dewey by his waist and lead him and Oliver backstage.

* * *

Everyone went to Rose and Bagheera's place to party, but after eleven o' clock, the guests left, saying that they had a long day in the morning. But for the group, the party was just getting started. All eight of the friends were up with the music up on high and shaking their asses off. Bambi was twirling around with a bowl of ice cream in his hands, eating it as he dance around. Lucky shook a can of soda and opened it, spraying Rose and Oliver with its contents. Timon was jumping on the bed and even Bagheera, who was usually the preserved one, was dancing seductively in the center of the room.

Dewey laughed as he collasped on Rose's bed, having said fox join him not a minute later. She sighed and turned to face Dewey, her violet eyes glittering like gems.

"Can you believe it Dew? All of us, having a contract with Foxxy Films?"

"I know, its amazing." Dewey breathed, laying a hand on his stomach.

"I mean, out of all of those groups and singers, we shun out of all of them!" She waved her hand over her head. "It's destiny, Dew Dew."

"I wouldn't say that." Dewey chuckled, looking at Bagheera, who finally dropped down in exhaustion. "Looks like Baghee went bye-bye."

"About time too. All that sugar in his system and he went off like a fruit fly. You would've thought he was drunk or something the way he was acting." Rose got up and dragged Bagheera out of the room. "I'm putting him to bed."

"Okay," Dewey said, turning to lay on his stomach. He looked out the window and saw the moon shining brightly. He wondered what else was in store for him, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Longest. Chapter. Yet.

Dewey: I can't believe it.

Me: Believe what?

Dewey: The one time I'm in a pop band, going to get all the money I want, and I'm preggers.

Me:...LOL!XD

Please Review! :3


	6. News and Updates

I am. I'm trying to re work ch. 2 for Puppy Love, while trying to update the others. I'll be putting one or two stories up for adoption, but Puppy Love I'll be keeping. Please stay tuned and sorry for the late response.


End file.
